Strange Happenings
by x-KuroxShiroxAi-x
Summary: The YYH group have a new case with strange people that begin a whole new set of problems for are detectives!As they get to know these new people new feelings begin.But will the YYH detectives be able to help these mysterious people without getting killed!
1. Chapter 1

_OK this is my first time writing YYH and I haven't watched it in about two years but I read the fanfictin about it so if I get anything wrong please tell me!_

**I**** do not own YYH!! I do however own my character (the characters ya don't recognize)**

**_Warning story does contain sexual content and bad language there will also be yaoi in later chapters but not strongly (and don't worry this story contains no lemons maybe limes but not lemons)_**

**Please give this Story a chance.**

**Thank you!! -  
**

* * *

_"Toughts"_

**FlashBacks**

"Talking"

_"Singing"/Songs_

**"Other stuff (which can be Screaming, Making a point EX. **"I will **not** do as you say"**)"**  
I hope that helps.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

A dark chuckle echoed through out a huge throne room. "Do you really think **you** a weak little demon can **kill me**!" sounded a booming voice that was followed with a loud laughter. The voice belonged to a big demon sitting on a throne. Now let me tell you something this demon is not the prettiest gem in a store. He was a large demon with green skin a pointy nose and ears with red pig like eyes he also had no hair. He wore a purple silk rob with a gold belt around his thick waist.

"Psh! I so can kill ya and i aint weak! Nor am I bloody short! You bastard!" yelled a more feminine voice followed by a angry stomp. The owner of this voice a short female demon. Her skin was clear and the color that looked like the glow of the moon and eyes the color of two dark blue sapphires. The girls hair was the color of the night sky with blue in it which was pulled up in a pony tail with three diffrent sets of bangs. The first set of bangs covered her forehead, second set were straight and reached her chin, and the third set was straight and reached her shoulders. The dark haired girl also had sharp claws and fangs and elvish looking ears. She wore a blck rob that had slit on both side so you could see her black pant and boots it was also sleevless and had a high colar. A silver chain belt hung losly around her waist that also had a sword attached to it.

The green skined demon stared down at her and chuckled again. "Seeing that you are so confidint I'll let you live but not as you are I shall make sure you weaker then you are and much much diffrent then what you are now!" And with that said he rose from his throne and lifted his left hand that had a purple aura around it. The large demon started to chant in a unknown language the purple aura evoloping the short girl who tried to jump away but was still cought. When he finished his chant the aura dissapperred and it seemed it didn't work. The female demon examed herself seeing nothing wrong with her she looked at the male demon and smirked.

"Heh...Nothing happened ugly you're spell didnt work on me" and with that she started to charge at him. But she suddenly stopped falling to the floor on her knees. "W-what my energy is fading!" she whipped her head up to meet the green demons eyes and glared at him "What the bloody hell di-" before she could finish she fell unconsicious.

"Girl this should get you out of my hair for" he smirked "for good" with that being said he dissappered and the throne room started to shake and crumble.

The throne room doors bursed opened and a male demon ran in looking around quickly. His shoulder lenth siver moon hair whipping around his face and his also silver moon eyes wide with panic and worry. He stopped looking around when his eyes spotted the black haired girls body that was now lying on her stomache stone ruble falling dangeresly around her. The silver eyed man quikly ran to her being careful not to get hit the the ruble. When he reached her he hurredly scopped her up in his arms and ran for the throne room door and out into the hall way.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Did ya like it or not??**

**Well review and tell me what ya think and thanks for readin the first part**.

Flames are wellcomed. So are nice review! vv


	2. The Strange Case!

_OK this is my first time writing YYH and I haven't watched it in about two years but I read the fanfictin about it so if I get anything wrong please tell me!_

**I**** do not own YYH!! I do however own my character (the characters ya don't recognize)**

**_Warning story does contain sexual content and bad language there will also be yaoi in later chapters but not strongly (and don't worry this story contains no lemons maybe limes but not lemons)_**

**Please give this Story a chance.**

**Thank you!! -  
**

* * *

_"Thoughts"_

_**Flashback's  
**_

"Talking"

_"Singing"/Songs_

**"Other stuff (which can be Screaming, Making a point EX. **"I will **not** do as you say"**)"**  
I hope that helps.

_**Oh and this is Important I made Hiei taller in this and this is about two years into the future so i believe everyone is about 20 in this (besides the demons there much older then that .)  
**_

* * *

Chapter 1...The Strange Case!

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi was sleeping soundly that afternoon in his nice cozy warm bed. But that wont be for long.

"**YUSUKE!**"

The said person fell out of bed with a thump. Getting up quickly Yusuke looked around his room for the person who screamed his name so he could beat them up to a bloody pulp.

"Oh good you're finally up!" a voice said happily. The voice belonged to Botan who wore a light blue summer dress with matching flats.

"What?!" Yusuke glared at her and sat down on his bed. Only wearing dark green boxers he grabbed a blue blanket and wrapped it around himself.

"Well Koenma has a new case for us and he said it was very important." Botan replied ignoring Yusuke's glare and tone. Yusuke's angry disseappered only to be replaced with excitement and curiosity.

"Really?! Yes! We haven't had a case in awhile!" Yusuke jumped off the bed and started to ran around the room pulling on a pair of blue jeans ans a white tank top with a black jacket with a pair of white running sneakers.

"Yusuke! Stop rushing around and let me finish!" Botan said sternly and glared at him. He stopped running around and stared at Botan. "Thank you. As I was saying he told me to make sure we all meat at the park so he can open a portal for us. Now I already got everyone else its just you and me who have got to get there." Yusuke nodded "Good now you may continue getting ready"

"Well I'm already ready Botan so lets go!" Yusuke said pulling on Botan's arm and ran out of his room and raced to the park.

* * *

Reaching the park Yusuke and Botan saw everyone already there and waiting for them. The first one to notice them was Kuwabara who still looked the same just like Yusuke who also didn't stray far from his looks. Kuwabara wore light blue jeans a red shirt and white sneakers.

"Hey guys! You finally arrive!" Kuwabara yelled to them alerting Kurama and Hiei of their presence. Kurama also kept his look but his red hair was slightly longer and he was taller. Wearing a light green turtle neck with a blue jean jacket over it with blue jeans and brawn sneakers. And Hiei was still sporting the same look but he grew! He was about Yusukes height only three inches shorter. Hiei was wearing a more modern look to blend with the humans as he said. He wore a black turtle neck with tight blue jeans and black and white converse.

"Hey everyone!" Botan said cheerfully.

"Hello Botan" Kurama replied

"Hn" Hiei grunted

"Well Koenma said he would send us a portal but I don't know when?" Botan said but as soon as she said that a portal appeared "Um..never mind that. Its here so lets get going!" Once she said that everyone went inside the portal.

* * *

Coming to Koenmas office everything was the same except by his desk stood a girl who appeared to be a human. She was talking to Koenma so the Team Urameshi couldn't get a good look of her. Finally Koenma noticed them.

"Oh good your finally here!" He said with a little cheer.

The girl he was talking to turned around. Almost every bodies eyes widen except for Hieis. The girl was beautiful she was about the same height as Hiei but about five inches shorter. She had stunning ocean blue eyes and long light blue hair that looked similer to clear blue pool water that reached a little past her knees she also had shoulder length bangs that were braided and tied back with a dark blue ribbon. She wore a outfit that looked smiler to a schools girl outfit. The skirt was a light blue and the top was also light blue with dark blue cuffs and she also a necklace that was the color of a light blue gem that was a shaped like a water drop with a diamond wave going through it.

The girl smiled softly at the group "Hello" her voice was soft and calm.

"Everyone I would like you to meet a close friend of mine Aquafinya L. Tranquil" Koenma said waving his hand at the said girl. "She is the one who needs your help"

"Wait a minute Aquafinya..hmm" Yusuke mumbled "That name sound familiar...WAIT KNOW I KNOW!" Yusuke shouted starling everyone in the room. "Your one of Keikos study group friends from her school!"

"Keiko...?" Aquafinya said questioningly "oh! Keiko-Chan yes I'm part of her study group and you are?"

"I'm her boyfriend Yusuke! Nice ta meet ya!" Yusuke smiled goofly.

"Well then its also nice to meet you" Aquafinya smiles

"Well then we should also introduce ourselves" Kurama said "I am Kurama and these two are Kazuma Kuwabara and Hiei" he pointed to them when he said their name.

"Nice to meet you Aquafinya-Chan!" Kuwabara smiled brightly at her.

"Same here" Hiei said while giving her a slight nod.

"Its a pleasure to meet all of you" Aquafinya bowed slightly.

"Since you're all acquainted lets talk about this case" Koenma said while letting out a small cough to clear his throat. Everybody else just gave a slight nod "OK listen up good Team Urameshi you're new case is to solve and protect one of Aquafinya's friends from any possible dangers."

"If you don't mind me asking" Kurama asked "What happened to you're friend?"

"Oh...well I don't know the details because I wasn't really there when it happened but what I can tell you is that" Aquafinya took a deep breath "Is that when she got home she was knocked out for about five hours and then she just woke up and well wasn't her self but we ignored that thinking she was upset about losing to a weaker demon that was actually strong but anyways the next day she didn't come down stairs for breakfast and well I got worried and went upstairs to find her changed she wasn't her self nether physically nor mentally." She let out a shacky breath "I should have notice I-I didn't feel her spirit and demon energy but I thought she was keeping it hidden b-but she wasnt it was drained from her."She bowed her head as a sob racked her body "I should have known something was wrong I'm not a healer for nothing.." tears started to hit the floor making soft thumps. The tears moved to one another as if a they were magnets forming a small puddle around the crying girl.

"Oh I'm sorry for bringing that up" Kurama said worry showing on his face as he went over to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders pulling her into a arm like hug.

"No its OK I shouldn't be crying over this she wouldn't want me to" Aquafinya said in a softer tone pushing Kurama away gently making him blush unnoticeable.

"Thank you though" she pulled a white handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her eyes of tears. The puddle of tears shifted slightly then formed in to a clear blue stone shaped like a tear drop. Aquafinya reached down and picked it up and cleaned it of any dirt and put it in her pocket.

"How it do that? What type of a demon are you?!" Kuwabara asked puzzled.

"Oh my I forgot to tell you didn't I" Aquafinya said "I am a water fox my kind doesn't really exist any more I'm the last of my kind that I know of. And the reason for my tears doing that is because of my races power to control water and anything connected to it. But they do that because are tears can return to their liquid state thus allowing us to reuse them for either fighting, healing, or doing daily activity" She said in a more smart tone.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yes well now that is over everyone besides Aquafinya you will be acwared to stay at Aquafinyas home untill this case is solved. You have an hour to prepare!" Koenama told his detectives.

* * *

So did ya like the first Chapter at all??

Anywayzz please review! And tell me what ya think!

_**R**_

E

V

I

E

W

!!


End file.
